


TC Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Master Tim rocks my ovaries, Spooning, headcanons, sleeping morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: A headcanon about some spooning and sleeping in with Master Tim.





	TC Headcanon (my kind)

* Tim mostly sleeps in his underwear

* You always have one of his old t-shirts in bed. They are obviously too big for you, but you love having something of his on you. You love the smell of them. Of him.

* One of your favorites is an old gray yankees t-shirt that has a big stain on it from when Tim spilled bleach on it.

* You spend most of time at Tim's place. He has more room and a bigger bed.

* At your place you always sleep on the right side of the bed, but at Tim's place that is his side, and he refuses to change it and teases you about it.

* Whenever you can't sleep you always ask him to tell you a bedtime story or read something to you.

* Tim always wants you to snuggle up to him when he reads.

* He's quite warm and don't need a thick blanket in bed. Whereas you're always cold and needs an extra blanket.

* If you're too cold, he'll spoon your naked body under all the blankets and kiss your shoulder.

* He loves falling asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
